


Feroce passione

by Milady_Silvia



Category: 300 (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla passionale coppia: Temistocle/Artemisia.





	Feroce passione

Feroce passione

 

Artemisia socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo i segni neri intorno ad essi. Digrignò i denti, stringendo le labbra sottili fino a farle sbiancare, gli zigomi sporgenti le premevano contro la pelle chiara.

Temistocle l’afferro per i lunghi capelli neri, avvertendoli lisci sotto i polpastrelli e li tirò, facendole piegare la testa all’indietro. Artemisia lo sbatté con foga contro il muro, conficcò il pugnale nel legno della nave accanto al viso di lui. Lo baciò con foga, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro, spalancandogli la bocca con la lingua. Strinse le gambe di Temistocle per le cosce e le sollevò, mettendosele alla vita.

[102].


End file.
